


What Are You Wearing?

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sass, hiccup’s a sassy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Stoick is skeptical of Hiccup’s choice of pants.





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> No, I was not held at gunpoint to write a humor fic. (I did in fact hit my head though, lol.)

Stoick was finishing his breakfast when Hiccup came down the stairs. He didn’t notice anything at first, but something seemed off. Only when Hiccup was going to sit down did he realize.

“Hiccup?”

Hiccup sat. Stoick had left a plate for him. He picked up a piece of bacon.

“Yeah, dad?”

“What are you wearing?”

“Clothes.”

Stoick gave his son a dry look. Hiccup just took a bite of bacon, looked at him innocently. He usually did these kinds of things to avoid conversations.

“Stand up.”

With a shrug, Hiccup stood, still eating. He had a patiently curious look on his face, was waiting for him to say something. Stoick looked him over.

“Why are they so tight?”

“They? I’m only wearing one shirt, dad.” Hiccup said it with a laugh. He definitely knew what he was taking issue with. 

Stoick gestured to his lower half, not amused. “The pants.”

“Oh these!” Hiccup picked at the waistband. “Yeah, my other ones were starting to cause some  _ serious  _ chafing while riding. I don’t recommend it.”

Stoick crossed his arms. “And they have to be that tight?” He looked at the new olive green leather covering his son’s legs in disdain. He didn’t much like the idea of his teenage son parading around in pants that showed off everything he had. 

Hiccup pointed his bacon at him. “Hey, you try riding a dragon in loose pants for a whole day.”

Stoick supposed he could see the sense in that, but still… “This isn’t some new scheme to try to catch Astrid’s eye? Or anyone’s eye?”

“What? No, why?”

“They’re kind of… a lot.”

Hiccup snorted. “Yeah, like anyone’s gonna be looking at  _ me _ .” He tried to make a muscle with one of his arms. “I’m too lanky.” 

Stoick sighed. It seemed Hiccup had won this one. There wasn’t much more to say.

“Fine.”

He smiled. “Awesome! See you later!” He shoved the bacon in his mouth, gave him two thumbs up, and then was out the door before Stoick could protest. 

He just shook his head. “He wouldn’t be so lanky if he actually finished his breakfast.”


End file.
